


Quod Me Nutrit Me Destruit

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mention of a dead body, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Armitage Hux was nothing more than your average news anchor until the day he came face to face with one of his own stories. From then on everything spiraled to the current point in his life and he has no regrets. He soon realizes he's not the only one who goes bump in the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A previous work I had posted but I've gone back and done some changes

           “There has been a recent increase in the local area of missing persons. None of the bodies have yet to be found so there is still some hope that they are alive. Please remember to keep an eye out for each other and not to go out after dar-” The voice stopped as he clicked off the television and he sighed. He was vain but even he could only handle so much of his own face. He pushed his hand through his hair and placed an unfocused stare out his front window. This was indeed a problem. It drew too much attention to this area. It was hard enough to be discreet about what he did but it seems this newest threat was sloppy. Always leaving parts behind, blood stained clothes were thrown into trash cans, witnesses to screams in the middle of the night.

 

He didn’t really believe the ghoul scare that he reported on. Many of the reports he knew for a fact were false and the others? More than likely runaways or kidnappings. Except this last few. He’d noticed the pattern, the way bodies that were torn apart appeared all over the city. Obviously, a newborn killer who struggled in his tactics. Most likely killed out of extreme emotions. The only thing he couldn’t figure out is why. Where did they come from or why did they start? He needed to figure out soon before things got out of hand.

 

 

He sat behind the news table, hair perfectly combed back, the fluorescent light washing out almost all the color of his skin and blue eyes. Unlike most of the reporters, he opted for a form-fitting collared sweater and slacks instead of a stiff suit. They were about to go live in five and he organized his notes, a so-called list of signs to watch out for the “ghouls” that the mayor had written up by some group of scientists.

 

          “There will be a nine o clock curfew for anyone younger than eighteen. If you have a job you are to have someone escort you back to your home after that hour. It’s highly suggested that you carpool. If you are somewhere and it starts to smell like rot you need to leave immediately, this is believed to be what ghouls smell like due to their consumption of human flesh. If the area that you are located in has few people please head to a place that is more crowded. Do not accept anything from strangers. Be safe and that is the PSA.” The cameras cut and he was gone before anyone could stop to pester him with questions, work related or not. A co-worker, in particular, had been attempting to pursue him for several weeks now and he could really care less about the man's feelings.

 

He waited at the stop for his bus to arrive, the sun setting lower in the sky, the chill of the air was filled with the buzz of nightlife. He looked around and saw a man at the end of the street, beneath flickering lights with a hat drawn down. It wasn’t unusual for people who sought out sexual pleasures to hide in the darkness of the night, but it was odd that he held a large suitcase of sorts. A very prepared patron perhaps. He sighed.

 

           “This whole place is filthy.” His voiced echoed into the night. The neighborhood smelled like trash, loose litter. He honestly wondered how anyone lived here. A few houses were boarded up and had no trespassing signs. Unfortunately, there was no other way home for him. The buses stopped nearby and didn’t go into the more well off neighborhoods due to the assumptions those families had cars, therefore, did not need the bus. He continued down the street, his steps unnaturally loud in his ears. He looked around again when he heard a sound behind one of the houses. The man from the street corner was gone and he had to scoff at the minor jump of fear in his heart.

         “Damn kids.” He walked down the block for he would not have fear of anything else that may go bump in the night, the curve of his knife pressed against his hip as he kept up his steady pace towards home.

 

He didn’t hear him coming, how could he not? When he slammed into him it felt like he had been hit by a car. He rolled and he felt the knife slice into his leg. He clenched his teeth so that he would shout out. He got back up and felt at the wound, his leg slick with blood. He pulled his knife out and braced himself. He could see that it was a man who was not much taller than he was, his eyes glowed predator like in the street light. It had to be a trick of the mind, or maybe a contraption he wore to incite fear. But whatever it was it didn’t scare him.

  
He swung up, the back end of the blade struck bone but the man did not falter. Teeth were bared, covered in blood. The dark haired man was broader in size but he knew how to use this to advantage. He shoved his elbow the man's ribs and felt him fold and tumble. He tried to swing again but his arm was caught in an iron grip. He yanked up on his arm and threw him, his body rolling till it hit a pile of something that was sticky and soft. He shifted his head and he came face to face with someone who had their jaw ripped out. He realized then he had found the person who had been giving him a migraine these last few weeks. A sudden weight on him caused him to whip his head back up, a leering face stared down at him like a starved man. Large hands pushed down on him and he felt the pressure build. He couldn’t help but smile and let out a little ‘oh’.

  
          “Have I interrupted something?”

  
The weight of his hand on his throat sent a thrill through him. They were two hunters who had found each other, sniffed each other out like the other was prey only to find another monster at the end of the path.

  
        “What a beautiful man.” It was barely whispered past the grip on his throat but the other stopped and cocked his head to the side. He could see now a row of teeth were sharp, eyes flickered back and forth a deep brown tinged with red. He leaned forward and let his nose drag along Hux's collar bone, the very action made him laugh.

  
        “Oh, you fool.” He brought the blade up once more and jammed it through his throat. The sound of surprise was wet and choked, blood spilled down his pale throat. He straightened up but Hux was still trapped beneath his legs. He watched as he pulled the blade out and struggled to breathe but the most unbelievable thing happened before him. Where the gash was only moments before the skin had closed itself back together and it was then that he realized he was utterly fucked.


End file.
